A través del tiempo
by Elying-chan21
Summary: La promesa de Naruto había quedado grabada a fuego en la memoria de Hinata, y en la del libro de la vida… ellos siempre estarían juntos. Aún a través del tiempo. AU.


_Hola!_

_Traje un nuevo Os…espero k les guste xD_

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, la historia es mía._

* * *

**A través del tiempo**

* * *

_-Hinata-chan, a partir de este momento tu y yo estaremos juntos por siempre ´ttebayo, no importa lo que pase o cuánto tiempo pase estaremos juntos siempre ´ttebayo, es una promesa-esas palabras se habían quedado grabadas a fuego no solo en la memoria de Hinata sino también en el libro de la vida, aquel en donde se escribía y trazaba la vida que las personas elegian para seguir sus caminos, esa, esa había sido la promesa que marcaria el camino que seguirían dos corazones para poder estar juntos…a un a través del tiempo._

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Retrocedió un paso con sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, su pecho subía y bajaba, tenía miedo, ellos, ellos querían hacerle daño, cerro sus ojos al ver a uno de ellos acercarse.

-eres una Hyuuga ¿verdad?-cuestiono un niño un par de años más grande que ella de cabello castaño mientras le tomaba uno de sus cortos mechones de cabello.

Hinata solo asintió con miedo mientras sentía como las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos ¿Por qué había huido? Maldijo interiormente el momento en el que se topo con esos niños.

-los Hyuuga son unos presumidos-hablo un pelinegro con rabia-mi padre trabajaba para ellos y lo despidieron-dijo mientras tomaba la cabeza de Hinata y hacia que se inclinara hasta quedar a gatas, Hinata solo lanzo un gemido de dolor al sentir el piso chocar de golpe contra sus pequeñas manos y rodillas.

-miren ya lloro-se mofo uno ante las cristalinas lagrimas que salían de los ojos de Hinata, no quería llorar, pero estaba asustada, ya les había pedido disculpas por haber tirado su helado por accidente ¿Por qué no la dejaban ir?

-suéltenla-se escucho una voz infantil pero cargada de furia tras ellos.

Los tres niños dieron la vuelta para poder ver de quien provenía esa voz, una sonrisa burlona y cínica apareció en sus labios ante lo que veían, no era más que un chiquillo que se quería hacer el héroe, disfrutarían dejándolo inconsciente.

-no eres tu el pobre huérfano que siempre anda diciendo que se convertirá en presidente-se mofo uno haciendo al niño rubio delante de ellos apretar sus manos convirtiéndolas en puño.

-dije que la soltaras-hablo enojado al pelinegro que tenia sujeta la cabeza de Hinata.

Dirigió su mirada a la niña que lo veía con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, esos ojos eran los más lindos que había visto...eso, eso parecía algún tipo de deyabu, estaba seguro de que eso ya lo había vivido con anterioridad.

Hinata veía a Naruto sorprendida, no pensó que alguien pudiera ir a ayudarle, se sorprendió aun mas al ver al niño que se encontraba ahí, de pie, con una mirada de decisión intentando protegerla, sus mejillas se sonrojaron a pesar de la situación en la que estaba...eso, se le hacía levemente familiar.

Un gruñido salió de la boca de Naruto al escuchar las risas burlonas de ellos, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo contra uno logrando derribarlo, lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo golpeo con su pequeño puño.

Uno de los niños al ver a su amigo se apresuro a ir hacia Naruto, lo separaron del que estaba en el suelo, mientras Naruto lanzaba sus mejores ataques, ataques que había tenido que aprender solo para poder defenderse, pero lamentablemente estos no eran suficientes, el era al menos dos años menor que esos niños abusivos sin contar el hecho de que fueran tres contra uno.

Ahora estaba en una situación completamente desequilibrada, siendo golpeado por los tres, Hinata estaba petrificada, no podía hacer nada.

-¡Hinata!-exclamo una voz alarmando a los tres niños.

-alguien viene, vámonos-ordeno el castaño.

Al escucharlo inmediatamente se echaron a correr dejando al pobre niño rubio tirado y casi inconsciente.

-¡tío!-exclamo Hinata-¡ayuda!-exclamo haciendo que su tío corriera hacia la voz que lo había llamado.

-¡¿Hinata?¡- hablo uno hombre de cabello castaño, estaba alarmado y desconcertado, alarmado por el hecho de que Hinata había pedido ayuda y desconcertado por ver a su sobrina hincada al lado de un pequeño niño rubio de su misma edad-¿Qué paso?-pregunto preocupado por el estado del niño.

-e-el me salvo…d-de unos niños-hablo Hinata a punto de llorar al ver que el niño no respondía-t-tenemos que a-ayudarlo-el hombre solo asintió.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Parpadeo varias veces para poder enfocar bien, un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios, todo su cuerpo le dolía, husmeo con la mirada ¿Dónde estaba? Ese no era su apartamento, el vivía con su padrino Jiraiya y la mayoría de las veces el salía en viajes de "negocios" dejándolo solo, su habitación nunca estaba limpia y en la que ahora se encontraba valla que estaba limpia, era por eso que sabía que no era suya.

-valla ya despertaste-hablo la voz de un hombre mientras entraba por la habitación.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto con recelo mientras miraba mal al hombre que entraba por la habitación, era alto, de cabello largo y castaño y de unos ojos blancos como perlas.

-mi nombre es Hiashi Hyuuga- contesto sin agregar más, mirando el estado del niño.

Una imagen paso fugaz por su cabeza, esos ojos, había visto unos ojos idénticos o casi idénticos, la imagen de una niña de cabellos cortos azulados y mejillas sonrojadas con esos mismos ojos hizo que se alarmase ¡la niña!-¿Qué le paso a la niña?-pregunto haciendo que el hombre alzara una ceja y después sonriera.

-descuida está bien, es mi hija, está en su habitación-contesto las dudad del ojiazul antes de que este preguntar, causando que un suspiro de alivio saliera de los labios del rubio, estaba agradecido con él, Hinata le había contado lo que había pasado después de que huyo, sabía que había hecho mal en regañarla de esa manera, pero no pensó que ella reaccionara así, aunque tenía que admitir que el había exagerado-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto curioso.

-Uzumaki Naruto-hablo orgulloso.

-bueno Uzumaki Naruto, quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi hija, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras ¿tienes hambre?-pregunto haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se iluminaran y asintiera frenéticamente-bien, en unos minutos traerán tu comida, no te molesta que sea ramen ¿verdad?-

Al escuchar esa palabra una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Naruto ¿Qué si le molestaba?-¡por supuesto que no!-exclamo.

Hiashi sonrió-la traerán enseguida-dijo para después salir de la puerta.

-Hinata-hablo Hiashi sorprendido.

Una apenada y sonrojada Hinata se encontraba afuera de la habitación-¿e-está bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-si-contesto sonriendo el también al ver la sonrisa que ilumino el rostro de su hija-¿quieres verlo?-Hinata solo asintió contenta-ve-dijo retirándose del lugar…algo le decía que ese pequeño niño frecuentaría mucho su hogar.

-¿pu-puedo pasar?-hablo una tímida voz.

Naruto ladeo el rostro-¡claro ´ttebayo!-

-ho-hola-saludo Hinata entrando y cerrando la puerta.

-eres tú, ¿estás bien?-pregunto, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo buscando alguna lesión, dándose cuenta en el proceso de que era una niña muy linda, quizá igual de linda que Sakura-chan.

Hinata solo asintió-gracias-dijo después de un rato.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos sobre ella, examinándola muy bien causando que las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojasen-¿nos hemos visto de antes?-pregunto, tenía la sensación de haberla visto en otro lado.

Hinata negó con la cabeza-n-no que yo recuerde, aunque…t-te me haces a-algo familiar-contesto con un toque de duda en su vos ¿Dónde se habían visto?...o ¿Cuándo se habían visto?

-tú también ´ttebayo-continuo viéndola durante unos instantes haciendo a la pequeña Hinata sentirse incomoda-bueno creo que no importa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ´ttebayo-

Hinata sonrió al escucharlo-Hinata Hyuuga-contesto haciendo que el timbre de duda calara aun mas en Naruto, pero Naruto siendo Naruto naturalmente lo descarto sin darle mucha importancia.

-¡mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y cuando sea grande seré el presidente de Japón!-exclamo Naruto casi gritando.

Las palabras que Naruto había utilizado no fueron en ningún momento puestas en duda por parte de Hinata, porque ella a pesar de no conocerlo, algo le decía que el cumpliría.

-¿quieres jugar? ´ttebayo-pregunto Naruto animado a lo que Hinata solo asintió.

Se acerco a la cama donde él estaba recostado sentándose en el borde con algo de dificultad-Na-Naruto-kun-llamo causando que Naruto la viera interrogante-¿s-somos a-amigos?-

Naruto sonrió ante lo que había dicho-¡por supuesto ´ttebayo, a partir de ahora venderé a visitare todos los días y siempre jugaremos y estaremos juntos ´ttebayo!-exclamo causando que el corazón de Hinata diera un vuelco-es una promesa ´ttebayo-

Hinata asintió-es una promesa-confirmo.

Siempre estarían juntos, a pesar de los cambios y dificultadles que se presentasen, a pesar del tiempo que pasara…siempre estarían juntos.

* * *

_Espero k les gustara, se me ocurrió este Os xk recordé la vez q__ue Hinata en shippuden recuerda a Naruto salvándola de unos niños, obviamente este es un AU es x eso k pensé y dije ¿Cómo habría sido si Naruto no hubiera sido repudiado por lo del zorro? Así que pensé que serian amables con él._

_Y xk el fic se llama "a través del tiempo" pues creo que eso lo pueden adivinar fácilmente ;)_

_Hasta la próxima, perdonen mis faltas de ortografía…no soy buena con eso._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
